Eine Nacht in Lothlórien
by Silivren Tinu
Summary: Aragorn und Legolas teilen in Lothlórien ihre Trauer über Gandalfs Tod. Viel Freundschaft, etwas Angst und bittersüße Trauer... Kein Slash!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**: Mein erster Fanfiction-Versuch in meiner Muttersprache. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Freude daran! Feedback wäre wunderbar, Reviews sind in deutsch und englisch willkommen! Die Geschichte wird zwei Kapitel lang sein; das zweite Kapitel wird eingestellt, sobald ich weiß, dass jemand es lesen will... ;-) _  
_Diese Geschichte enthält Andeutungen auf eine (noch nicht vollendete) Vorgeschichte und soll (falls das Interesse besteht) einmal Teil eines größeren Erzählzyklus sein. Irgendein Vorwissen ist für diese Geschichte nicht erforderlich._

* * *

**_Titel: _**Eine Nacht in Lothlórien  
**_Inhalt: _**Aragorn und Legolas teilen in Lothlórien ihre Trauer über Gandalfs Tod. Viel Freundschaft, etwas Angst und bittersüße Trauer...  
**_Rating_**: K+  
**_Disclaimer_**: Alle Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören Tolkien, Peter Jackson oder New Line Cinema und nicht mir. –seufz-  
**_zusätzliche A/N_**: Ich gehe bei dieser Geschichte davon aus, dass Aragorn und Legolas sich bereits vor den Ereignissen in den Büchern kannten und Freunde waren. Dazu angeregt haben mich die Andeutungen in den Filmen von Peter Jackson und die Mellon Chronicles von Cassia und Siobhan. Ansonsten mische ich in meinen Geschichten die Inhalte der Filme und der Bücher. Mein Gandalf ist allerdings der Gandalf des Buches.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o

**Eine Nacht in Lothlórien**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„_Ein Freund ist jemand, der die Melodie deines Herzens kennt_  
_und dich daran erinnert, wenn du sie einmal vergisst."_  
(Unbekannt)

Legolas hatte sich leise und unauffällig von seinen Gefährten entfernt und wanderte alleine und scheinbar ziellos durch den Wald. Er hatte seine Stiefel abgestreift und fühlte das weiche, kühle Gras unter seinen bloßen Füßen. Sternförmige Blumen schimmerten zwischen den grünen Halmen, und um ihn her ragten die mächtigen silbernen Stämme der Mallorn-Bäume wie die Säulen eines Tempels empor. Hoch über ihm schimmerten sanfte Lichter durch das Blattwerk und die Äste der Bäume, und ab und zu klang ein fernes Klagelied an seine Ohren. Die Elben trauerten um Mithrandir, den Istari, mit dessen Tod ein Teil des Lichts und der Weisheit von Mittelerde unwiederbringlich verloren war. Legolas hörte den Liedern zu, doch er selbst sang nicht.

Er hörte die Stimmen der Bäume wie ein leises, tröstendes Raunen in seinem Bewusstsein. Der Wald war licht und lebendig, und von heller Elfenmagie erfüllt. Die Stimmen der Bäume waren klar und freundlich, ganz anders als in seiner Heimat, dem Düsterwald, über den Sauron von Dol Guldur aus seinen finsteren Schatten geworfen hatte. Viele der Bäume dort waren verstummt oder von dem wachsenden Schatten vergiftet, und sich dort so sorglos zu bewegen, wie er es hier tat, hätte bedeutet, den Tod herauszufordern.

Unter anderen Umständen, an einem anderen Tag, hätte er diesen Ort in staunender Freude und mit allen Sinnen in sich aufgenommen; er hätte von der Schönheit dieses Anblicks getrunken, mit den Bäumen gesprochen und für sie gesungen und wäre in ihre Kronen geklettert um zu sehen, wie nahe er den Sternen dort sein konnte.

Doch heute nahm er seine Umgebung kaum wahr. Ein Schatten aus Trauer und Sorge lag schwer über seinem Herzen, und seine Sinne waren nach innen gerichtet, auf das, was gewesen war, und das, was noch sein würde. Er war auf der Suche nach einem Freund, dessen Trauer und Selbstvorwürfe noch schwerer wiegen würden als seine eigenen, und er wusste, dass er sich erst, wenn diese Sorge von ihm genommen war, seiner eigenen Trauer würde stellen können.

Sein Schmerz über das Schicksal von Gandalf, Mithrandir, war frisch und überwältigend. Die Finsternis und die Flammen von Moria hatten Narben in seiner Seele hinterlassen, die selbst der sanfte Zauber dieses Ortes nur langsam würde heilen können. In dunkle Gedanken versunken, achtete er nicht darauf, wohin er ging, und nur ein vages Gefühl in seinem Herzen wies ihm den Weg. Die Lichter in den Bäumen wurden weniger und blieben hinter ihm zurück, und nur der silberne Schein des Mondes und der Sterne begleitete ihn.

Er war nicht erstaunt, als er plötzlich eine einsame, dunkle Gestalt vor sich sah, die vollkommen reglos auf einer Lichtung stand. Ohne zu zögern, ging er auf den Mann zu, und nahm dabei den gesenkten Kopf, die herabgesunkenen Schultern und die zu Fäusten geballten Hände in sich auf. Er trat lautlos an seinen Freund heran und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Aragorn?" sprach er ihn sanft an.

Der Waldläufer zuckte nicht zusammen und rührte sich nicht. Er hatte die Gegenwart des Elben schon gespürt, bevor eine warme Hand tröstend seine Schulter berührte und eine vertraute Stimme seinen Namen sprach. Legolas Griff auf seiner Schulter wurde fester, und der Elb drehte den Mann mit sanftem Druck zu sich herum. Aragorn ließ es geschehen.

Er hatte Legolas nicht wirklich erwartet, doch sein Kommen überraschte ihn auch nicht. Er hatte gewusst, dass Legolas seine Abwesenheit früher oder später bemerken und dass der Elb mühelos in der Lage sein würde, ihn zu finden. Er hatte nur geglaubt, dass Legolas ebenso wie alle anderen mit seinem eigenen Schmerz beschäftigt sein würde. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen. Er hob den Kopf und sah seinem Freund in die Augen.

Das Gesicht des Wald-Elben war ausdruckslos, doch Aragorn kannte die Elben insgesamt und besonders diesen einen zu gut, um sich davon täuschen zu lassen. Legolas Gefühle standen für ihn deutlich in seinen ausdruckstarken Augen zu lesen. Er fand Sorge, Mitgefühl und dahinter verborgen den tiefen, dunklen Schatten unerlöster Trauer und Pein. Elben drückten ihre Gefühle nicht aus wie Menschen es taten. Sie brauchten es nicht. Ihre Gefühle waren so stark, dass sie für jeden, der darauf achtete, deutlich zu spüren waren und wie eine Aura von ihnen ausstrahlten. Legolas war in Trauer gehüllt wie in einen dunklen Mantel. Aragorn hörte das leise, beruhigende Wispern der Bäume, als ob sie versuchten, dem Elben Trost zu spenden. Aragorn nahm an, dass es genau das war, was sie taten. Er sah Legolas in die Augen und hielt seinen Blick fest.

„Legolas..." begann er sanft. „Du solltest dich um deinen eigenen Schmerz kümmern, mellon-nîn mein Freund."

Der Elb wich seinem Blick nicht aus. „Ich empfinde Trauer," antwortete er leise, „aber im Gegensatz zu dir nicht den Stachel der Schuld."

Aragorns Augen verdunkelten sich, und nach einem Moment wandte er den Kopf ab. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, Legolas wäre nicht so gut darin, in seinem Herzen zu lesen.

Legolas trat ein Stück näher an seinen Freund heran. „Mithrandirs Tod ist nicht deine Schuld, Aragorn," sagte er mit ernstem Nachdruck und ohne den Mann einen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen. „Gandalf wusste, was er tat. Es war seine Entscheidung, nicht die unsere und nicht die deine."

Aragorn schloss die Augen. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an jene letzten, schrecklichen Momente in der Dunkelheit von Khazad-dûm, sie hatten sich unauslöschlich in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt.

Der flammende Sturz des Balrog in die bodenlose Schwärze. Gandalf, der einen Moment verlassen und siegreich auf der halbzerstörten Brücke stand... bis sich die Flammenpeitsche des Balrog um seine Füße schlang und ihn mit sich in die Tiefe riss. Gandalf, der sich einen fliehenden, vergänglichen Moment lang an die Brücke klammerte.

Aragorn war auf dem Weg zurück gewesen. Er war dabei gewesen, alle Vorsicht zu vergessen, um seinem Freund zu Hilfe zu kommen. „_Flieht, ihr Narren!" _Doch er hatte gehorcht... und Gandalf war in den Abgrund gestürzt. Hätte er Gandalf die Entscheidung aus der Hand genommen... wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen. Wäre sein Freund vielleicht noch am Leben. Er hörte noch immer Boromirs Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, und fühlte, wie sich seine Glieder scheinbar ohne sein Zutun bewegten und ihn den anderen hinterher die Treppen hinauftrugen, dem Tageslicht und der Sicherheit entgegen...

„Es hätte nicht seine Entscheidung sein sollen," hörte er sich sagen und seine Stimme klang plötzlich sehr rau. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte Legolas an.

Der Elb erschrak, als er der Intensität des Schmerzes und der Verzweiflung in Aragorns plötzlich dunklen Augen gewahr wurde.

„Wenn ich meine eigene Entscheidung getroffen hätte... wenn ich ihm nicht gehorcht hätte... könnte er noch am Leben sein."

„Oder auch nicht," widersprach Legolas sofort. „Aragorn, er wusste, was er tat. Ich glaube er wusste es schon bevor er die Minen von Moria betrat. Mein Freund, es ist ein Wunder, dass du den Pfeilen der Orks trotz deines Zögerns entronnen bist. Wärest du umgekehrt – oder länger geblieben – hätten wir euch beide verlieren können. Ich glaube, dass es ihm ein Trost war, zu wissen, dass du da warst. Dass du die Gemeinschaft führen würdest, wenn er es nicht konnte. Es war die größte Hilfe, die du ihm geben konntest."

Plötzliche Bitterkeit wallte in Aragorn auf. „Ein schöner Führer bin ich!" stieß er zornig hervor, und in diesem Moment bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass er Legolas anschrie.

Die Augen des Elben weiteten sich, doch er blieb wo er war ohne den Blick von Aragorns Gesicht zu nehmen.

„Er ist tot! Er war mein _Freund_! Ich habe ihn so lange gekannt..." Für einen Moment ließ der Schmerz seine Stimme versagen. „Wenn ich nicht einmal einen Zauberer retten kann, wie soll ich dann einen _Hobbit_ beschützen?"

Einen Moment lang stand Legolas einfach nur da und sah seinen Freund an. Er hatte gewusst, dass Aragorn seinen Schmerz und seine Selbstzweifel tief in sich vergraben hatte, und dass diese Gefühle herauskommen mussten, wenn er ihm helfen wollte. Doch selbst er hatte nicht erkannt, wie verletzt und verzweifelt Aragorn war. Er wusste, dass ein solcher Schmerz nicht durch eine einfache Antwort zu beschwichtigen war. Durch keine Antwort, die der Verstand bereitzustellen vermochte. Es war schließlich sein Herz, das ihm die Antwort eingab und ihn die Worte finden ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie schwer oder leicht es sein wird, einen Hobbit zu beschützen, der eine solche Bürde bei sich trägt. Aber ich weiß, dass du fähig bist, einen Elben zu beschützen. Du hast es bereits getan." Er sah Aragorn an und versuchte ihn allein Kraft seines Willens dazu zu bewegen, seine Worte zu verstehen. „Du hast _mein_ Leben gerettet, Aragorn. Als mein Schmerz zu groß war und ich bereit war, aufzugeben, hast du mich zurückgeholt. Du hast meine Seele und meinen Körper geheilt und bist an meiner Seite geblieben, bis ich das Leben erneut ertragen konnte."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und schloss die Augen. Selbst jetzt, nach all der Zeit, war es nicht leicht für ihn, darüber zu reden. Ein Teil der Erinnerung schmerzte noch immer. Er fühlte Aragorns Blick auf sich ruhen und wusste, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes von seiner dunklen Selbstanklage fort auf sich selbst gezogen hatte. Dieser kleine Erfolg gab ihm die Kraft, weiterzusprechen.

„Niemand kann einen Zauberer retten, mein Freund. Denn das, was einem Zauberer gefährlich zu werden vermag, ist so mächtig wie ein Istari, und keiner von uns besitzt diese Kraft. Es war Mithrandirs Kampf. Du hast getan, was er wollte, und es war richtig." Er öffnete die Augen, sah aber nicht Aragorn an, sondern das Medaillon an seinem Hals. Er wollte sich nicht von dem ablenken lassen, was in Aragorns Augen auf ihn warten mochte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mein Leben jeden Tag von neuem ohne einen Zweifel in deine Hände legen würde," schloss er leise. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir das Leben eines anderen jederzeit bereitwillig anvertrauen würde. Ich kenne dich, Aragorn. Ich vertraue dir, und nichts, was du tust, könnte mich enttäuschen. Das ist alles, was ich dir sagen kann - was auch immer es wert sein mag."

Legolas fühlte, wie sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, der noch immer die Schulter des Mannes umfasst hielt. Die Finger schlossen sich um seinen Unterarm und drückten kurz und fest zu. Er sah auf und entdeckte, dass in Aragorns Augen Tränen standen. Die Verzweiflung und die Schuld waren aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Jetzt zeigte sich dort nur noch tiefe Trauer und Müdigkeit. Und Reue.

„Mellon-nîn," flüsterte der Mann. „Vergib mir. Ich hätte dich nicht anschreien dürfen."

In Legolas Augen stand Wärme. „Es gibt nichts zu vergeben, Aragorn," erwiderte er sanft.

Aragorn sah kurz zu Boden und blickte dann seinem Freund erneut in die Augen. „Dein Leben und dein Vertrauen sind unendlich wertvoll für mich, Legolas. Es ist nur... ich vermisse ihn."

„Ich weiß," erwiderte Legolas. „Ich weiß."

Auch er vermisste Gandalf, vermisste ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat. Er hatte Mithrandir sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt und nicht wirklich daran gezweifelt, dass er immer da sein würde. Er hatte zu viele verloren, die seinem Herzen nahe standen. Er wünschte sich, an jedem Leben, das ihm wertvoll war, festhalten zu können und niemals wieder gehen zu lassen. Und doch war wieder ein solches Leben vor seinen Augen zerstört worden und er war hilflos gewesen.

Als er Aragorn einen Schritt auf die Brücke zu hatte machen sehen, wäre beinahe sein Herz stehen geblieben. Er wusste, er wäre eher gemeinsam mit seinem Freund in den Pfeilhagel der Orks gelaufen, als ihn ebenfalls zu verlieren. Und er befürchtete beinahe, dass der Rest der Gemeinschaft ihm gefolgt wäre. Wären er und Aragorn blindlings losgelaufen, wäre es wohl selbst um Boromirs mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Vernunft geschehen gewesen. Er seufzte leise und fragte sich, ob all diese Gefühle und dieser Stolz ein Zeichen von Stärke oder von Schwäche waren. Wie leicht hätten sie alle an diesem Tag scheitern können.

Und in einem hatte Aragorn recht: sie hatten an diesem Tag ihr stärkstes Mitglied verloren. Dass Gandalf von ihnen allen zuerst fallen würde... und so weit von Mordor entfernt... Es war bitter. Sie beklagten nicht nur den Tod eines Freundes, sondern auch den eines Anführers – den einer Hoffnung. Sie alle hatten sich endlose Male auf das Licht und die Weisheit des Zauberers verlassen. Er hatte sie niemals enttäuscht. Nicht einmal, als ihn ein grausames Schicksal zwang, sich einem Balrog von Morgoth zu stellen. Legolas stellte fest, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte, an seinen alten Freund zu denken. Vor jede seiner Erinnerungen schob sich ein Bild aus Flammen und Finsternis, gefolgt von dem Moment, als Gandalfs Finger den Halt verloren... und er fiel... und fiel... und fiel...

Er fröstelte, und diesmal war er es, der den Blick abwandte. Er fühlte, wie die Trauer in ihm emporstieg wie eine große, dunkle Woge. Er löste seinen Arm sanft aus Aragorns Griff, ging ein paar Schritte auf die Lichtung hinaus und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**: Also das... -sprachlos- Eure Reviews sind wunderbar! Danke! -schnappt sich alle Reviewer und knuddelt sie- Ich habe ein gutes Stück von meinem Herzen in diese Geschichte hineingeschrieben, und war doch etwas nervös, wie sie ankommt... Ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir ebensoviel Freude bereitet hat, eure Reviews zu lesen, wie euch, meine Geschichte zu lesen!  
Hier ist der zweite Teil, ich hoffe, er gefällt euch und ihr sagt mir, was ihr denkt! Er ist noch etwas... emotionaler... als der erste Teil, also falls jemand Taschentücher braucht – holt sie euch vorher! -lächelt geheimnisvoll- Und ich arbeite bereits an einer weiteren Geschichte... die etwas länger wird, also noch etwas Geduld..._

* * *

**Eine Nacht in Lothlórien**

_**Teil 2**_

o-o-o-o

Er fröstelte, und diesmal war er es, der den Blick abwandte. Er fühlte, wie die Trauer in ihm emporstieg wie eine große, dunkle Woge. Er löste seinen Arm sanft aus Aragorns Griff, ging ein paar Schritte auf die Lichtung hinaus und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken.

Nach einen kurzem Zögern folgte ihm Aragorn, und er spürte den besorgten Blick des Mannes auf sich ruhen. Eine Hand berührte leicht seinen Arm.

„Legolas?"

Legolas widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu schließen. Stattdessen hob er den Kopf und sah Aragorn an. Er wusste, dass sein Freund mühelos in seinem Blick zu lesen vermochte. Die leise Sorge in Aragorns Gesicht wich ein wenig und wurde durch tiefes Verständnis ersetzt. Der Waldläufer legte die Hände fest auf die Schultern seines Freundes.

„Du hättest um meinetwillen nicht an diesem alten Schmerz rühren sollen, mein Freund," sagte er sanft.

Ein feines Lächeln spielte für einen Moment um Legolas' Lippen. „Meine Trauer ist für Mithrandir, nicht für die, die vor langer Zeit gefallen sind," erwiderte er leise. „Sein Tod war es, der die Erinnerung geweckt hat, nicht der Versuch, einen sturen Waldläufer zur Vernunft zu bringen."

Ein leises Lachen des Mannes war seine Belohnung. Aragorn drückte die Schultern seines Freundes kurz und voller Zuneigung, dann zog er seine Hände zurück.

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur schweigend beieinander, lauschten auf die Geräusche der Nacht und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Legolas blickte zu den Kronen der Bäume und den funkelnden Sternen empor, während Aragorns Blick auf die zarten Blüten gerichtet war, die zwischen den Grashalmen schimmerten. Dann, zögernd, begann der Elb zu singen. Zuerst war sein Gesang leise, und immer wieder brach seine Stimme, und er verstummte für einen Moment, bevor er von neuem begann. Er sang von Mithrandir, einige der Lieder, die er heute gehört hatte, und mehr von dem, was in seinem Herzen war. Die Trauer wallte in ihm auf und flutete über ihn hinweg, schnürte ihm manchmal die Kehle zu, dass er glaubte, zu ersticken, und ließ dann Melodien und Worte aus ihm hervorströmen, die sich mit den Lauten des Windes und dem Gesang der Sterne zu einem Teppich aus Tönen und Licht verwob. Sie schlug über ihm zusammen und begrub ihn unter sich, und er ließ es geschehen. Mit der Zeit wurde seine Stimme fester, und sein Gesang klarer, doch der Schmerz und das Leid darin zeugte von der dunklen, schweren Last auf seinem Herzen.

Aragorn lauschte gebannt, und sein staunender Blick ruhte auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes. Ein fast überirdischer Glanz lag auf den Zügen des Elben und leuchtete aus seinen Augen. Legolas hielt sein Gesicht nach oben gerichtet, zu den Sternen. Die Melodie war wunderschön, doch voller Wehmut und so traurig, dass ein Herz über ihr zerbrechen mochte. Aragorn bemerkte, dass die Bäume sich ihnen zuneigten, als ob sie dem Elb näher sein wollten, und selbst die Luft um sie her schien den Atem anzuhalten. Legolas' ganzes Leben, sein ganzes Herz lag in diesem Lied, und Aragorn fühlte, wie etwas in seinem tiefsten Innersten vibrierte und Antwort gab.

Eine zweite, tiefere Stimme fiel ein und griff die Melodie auf, so mühelos und harmonisch, wie sich ein Bach mit einem anderen vereinte. Legolas' Bewusstsein war weit fort, doch die Stimme, die sich mit der seinen verwob, war wie eine warme Berührung in der Dunkelheit, verband ihn mit einem Herzen, das sein Leid teilte. Er schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie Tränen über seinen Wangen rannen. Eine lange Zeit sangen sie gemeinsam, dann, irgendwann, brach Aragorns Stimme ab.

Der Waldläufer sank vornüber, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und weinte. Nach einem Moment spürte er eine warme Hand auf seinem Rücken. Legolas Gesang war leiser geworden, doch er war nicht verstummt. Aragorn hörte ein Echo seiner eigenen Gefühle, seiner eigenen Tränen in der sanften Melodie.

Irgendwann hatte er keine Tränen mehr. Der Schmerz in seinem Inneren war zu einem dumpfen Pochen geworden. Er fühlte sich hohl und erschöpft. Seine Augen brannten. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Die Hand lag immer noch auf seinem Rücken, und Legolas Blick begegnete dem seinen, als er den Kopf hob. Ihrer beider Gesichter waren tränennass, und ihre Augen müde von Tränen und Schmerz. Legolas' Lied verstummte. Aragorn seufzte, brach aber die Stille nicht.

Einen lange Zeit saßen sie einfach nur beisammen und fanden Trost in der Gesellschaft des anderen. Ein Echo ihres Gesangs schien noch um sie her in der Luft zu liegen und erfüllte den Wald mit einem sanften Zauber.

„Es ist nicht wahr," flüsterte Aragorn schließlich, seine Worte nicht mehr als ein leichtes Kräuseln in der Stille. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein mattes Lächeln, doch in seinen Augen stand Schmerz.

Legolas wandte sich ihm zu. „Was?" fragte er leise und leicht verwirrt.

„Dass Tränen den Schmerz lindern," erwiderte Aragorn schlicht.

Legolas schwieg einen langen Moment. „Es kommt darauf an," sagte er dann beinahe zögernd. „Es kommt darauf an ob es Tränen der Verzweiflung oder der Hoffnung sind." Der Blick des Elben war auf den Boden vor ihm gerichtet, doch er nahm das Gras und die Blumen nicht wirklich wahr. „Mithrandir ist nicht tot."

Diesmal war es an Aragorn, verwirrt zu sein. Er sah Legolas an, blieb aber stumm.

Der Elb hob den Kopf, und sein Blick schien in eine unbestimmbare Ferne zu gehen. „Das, was er war, ist nicht verloren," fuhr er leise fort. „Er ist nur weit entfernt, an einem anderen Ort." Er blinzelte, und seine Augen wurden klar. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein sehr nachdenklicher Ausdruck. Er begegnete Aragorns Blick. „Du hast mich das damals gelehrt," sagte er mit einem leicht wehmütigen Lächeln, „aber ich hatte es vergessen."

Aragorn musterte den Elben mit verwunderter Zuneigung. „Du bist weise geworden, mellon-nîn," sagte er ernst.

Das zauberte ein weiteres Lächeln auf Legolas' Gesicht. „Ich war schon weise lange bevor du geboren wurdest, Mensch!" erwiderte er mit einem Anflug von Leichtigkeit, der Aragorn wohl tat.

Der Waldläufer lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gib dir keine Mühe," empfahl er dem Elben an seiner Seite. „_Das_ werde ich dir niemals glauben."

„Es gibt noch etwas, das nicht wahr ist," sagte Legolas und beobachtete seinen Freund. Der Mann sah den Ernst in seinen Augen und blickte ihn fragend an. „Es ist ein Mythos, dass ein Mensch nicht an Trauer zu sterben vermag. Der Körper mag leben, doch die Seele geht zugrunde. Die Erstgeborenen unterscheiden sich nicht so sehr von den Menschen."

Aragorn blickte ihn an und versuchte zu verstehen, was in seinem Freund vor sich ging. „Ich habe nicht vor, zu sterben," sagte er sanft. Sein Herz fühlte, dass Legolas diese Zusicherung brauchte.

„Ich wäre dir gefolgt," fügte Legolas schließlich so leise hinzu, dass Aragorn ihn kaum verstand.

Er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ihm klar wurde, wovon Legolas sprach. Er dachte an den Moment in den Minen von Khazad-dûm zurück, an den Moment der Entscheidung. Er hatte niemals darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen wäre, wenn er sich entschlossen hätte, Gandalfs Befehl zu missachten. Legolas wäre ihm gefolgt... und vermutlich nicht nur er. Er fragte sich, wie viele von ihnen den Pfeilhagel überlebt hätten, den die Orks zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf sie herabregnen ließen, und schauderte. Er hätte sie alle in den Tod führen können. In diesem Augenblick wusste er plötzlich, dass seine Entscheidung – und Gandalfs Befehl - richtig gewesen waren. Er fand keine Worte, die dem angemessen gewesen wären, was er in diesem Moment empfand. Stattdessen legte er eine Hand auf Legolas Schulter und drückte fest zu. Er sah in Legolas Augen, dass der Elb verstand.

„Würdest du mir etwas erzählen?" fragte Legolas leise. „Etwas von deinen Reisen... mit Mithrandir?"

Aragorn blickte ihn erstaunt an. Er dachte einen Moment ernsthaft über die Frage nach, nicht sicher, dass er bereits wieder in der Lage war, über Gandalf zu sprechen. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass er es sogar wollte. Trotz des Schmerzes, der es noch immer zerriss, hatte sein Herz ein wenig Frieden gefunden. Er _wollte_ sich an das erinnern, was vorher gewesen war. An die guten Zeiten. An seinen Freund. Er erkannte, dass Legolas es ebenso wollte. Dass er es _brauchte_. „Einverstanden," sagte er mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Wenn du mir danach von Gandalfs Besuchen im Düsterwald erzählst."

Legolas nickte und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Keiner von beiden wusste, wie lange sie dort saßen und sich gegenseitig Geschichten von ihrem Freund erzählten. Es gab viel zu erzählen, aber weniger, was sie nicht schon zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt miteinander geteilt hatten. Als sie dieses Mal zu einem Ende kamen, waren ihre Herzen leichter, und der Schatten über ihren Seelen war ein wenig gewichen.

Legolas sah sich um wie jemand, der aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht und stellte überrascht fest, wie viel Zeit bereits verstrichen war. „Es ist spät," sagte er, zu Aragorn gewandt. „Wir sollten zurückgehen. Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die heute Nacht des Trostes bedürfen."

„Ich weiß." Aragorn seufzte erneut. „Ich konnte ihnen nicht gegenübertreten. Nicht bevor..." Er brach ab und verstummte.

Legolas maß ihn mit einem verständnisvollen Blick. „Nicht bevor du dir selbst gegenübergetreten warst," beendete er den Satz sanft.

Aragorn nickte, einmal mehr darüber erstaunt wie leicht Legolas in ihm zu lesen vermochte. Er blickte dem Elben in die Augen.

„Hannon le, mellon-nîn," sagte er ernst. Und fügte hinzu: „Danke, dass du gekommen bist."

Legolas neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Ich habe dir nicht mehr geholfen als du mir," erwiderte er ruhig.

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf, konnte ein Lächeln aber nicht ganz unterdrücken. Wieso konnte der Elb seinen Dank nicht ein einziges Mal einfach akzeptieren? „Du bist unverbesserlich, mein Freund," murmelte er, während er sich erhob und Legolas eine Hand entgegenstreckte.

Legolas ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße helfen. Er hielt Aragorns Hand noch einen Moment länger fest und sah ihm in die Augen. „Wenn du anfängst, dich bei der Sonne dafür zu bedanken, dass sie scheint," sagte er, „dann bedanke dich bei mir dafür, dass ich dein Freund bin."

- Ende -

* * *

_Ein dickes Dankeschön an: **Nyella** ( -reicht Taschentücher und knuddelt- Du hörst dich sehr an wie ich...), **Melethil** (Es bleiben noch Fragen offen, nicht wahr? -lächelt unschuldig- Ich schreibe daran!), **SO4** (hier ist das Kapitel, ich hoffe, du magst es!), **Isildwen** ( -lächelt- Ich schreibe weiter, hier ist der Beweis!), **Sarah** ( -rotwerd- Ich kenne ManuKu und will immer noch wissen, wie es weitergeht... -grummel- ), **Feael** ( -überreicht Fortsetzung auf einem Tablett- Ich hoffe, du hast Freude daran!), **MysticofGermany** ( -läuft rot an und überreicht das Kapitel in Geschenkpapier- Danke!)_


End file.
